Never Have I Ever
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the team are stranded at the BAU because of a snowstorm and they decide to play a game, will Derek and Penelope finally realize that they are meant to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Never Have I Ever-Ch 1

Penelope sighed as she finished the last of the searches for B team, it was Friday evening and she couldn't wait to get out for the weekend, she had plans, she had big plans. Penelopes plans were a hot bubble bath followed by Ben and Jerry's ice cream and a movie weekend, she was exhausted and she couldn't wait to do nothing but relax.

Hotch looked down at his watch and saw that it was after 5:00 so he stood up and grabbed his briefcase and headed out toward the bullpen, he looked around and said, "where's Dave"?, Reid looked up and said, "he went down to his car for something". Hotch said, "have a great weekend everybody we are heading home".

Everybody smiled and Derek said, "have a great weekend man", just as they were heading toward the elevator and when the doors opened he watched as Rossi said, "turn around guys you aren't going anywhere". They followed him back to the bullpen and said, "what's up Dave"?, he said, "while we were in here working on our paperwork it came a blizzard outside".

JJ said, "a blizzard, seriously"?, Dave said, "yes seriously", Derek said, "so what does that mean"?, Emily said, "well that means that we are all stuck here until the roads open". Reid said, "how do you know that the roads are closed"?, she held up her cell phone and said, "it's right here on my news feed Spencer".

Penelope walked into the bullpen and said, "alright people let's get out of here my tub is calling my name", Derek walked over and said, "no can do baby girl". She said, "why not"?, he said, "because the roads are closed because of the blizzard outside", she laughed and said, "come on hotstuff, please don't tease me".

He sighed and said, "sadly enough I'm not kidding you baby", she looked around the room and Emily said, "it's right here on my newsfeed PG, all of the roads are closed for now". She put her bag down on Dereks desk and said, "so what are we going to do"?, Hotch said, "well for the unforseeable future I guess we are stuck here".

JJ sighed and said, "but what about Henry and Jack"?, Spencer kissed her temple and said, "don't worry Jayje, we can call Tonya and tell her that we are stuck here until the roads open", no sooner did he say that then his and Hotchs cells started ringing". Reid said, "oh hi Tonya we were just going to call you".

Tonya said, "the roads are closed until further notice", Reid said, "yeah so it looks like we are stuck here for a while, are you okay to stay there with Henry"?, she said, "oh yeah no problem". He smiled and said, "just give Henry a kiss for us and we will call and check in again later", she smiled and said, "will do Spencer".

Hotch grinned and said, "thanks Shawna, are you sure that it's no problem for you to stay"?, she said, "no it isn't any problem", he said, "what's Jack doing right now"?, she laughed and said, "looking out the window right now saying, ohhhhhh yessssssss". Hotch laughed and said, "tell him that when we are able to get home we will go out and play in the snow with him".

She said, "I sure will", a few minutes later everybody was gathered around the desks and Derek said, "welllllll what do we do now"?, Dave said, "well I have some scotch and other assorted beverages in my office". Penelope laughed and said, "I have snacks in my office", Derek said, "how about JJ and Em go with baby girl and get the snacks and Reid, Hotch and I will go with Dave to get the drinks"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement as the team went their seperate ways.

After rounding everything up everybody met in the middle of the bullpen, they all sat down on the floor and after distributing the drinks and snacks JJ said, "so what does everybody want to do"?, Penelope swallowed and said, "ohhhhhh I know, I know". Derek said, "and what is your suggestion baby girl"?, she said, "it's a game called never have I ever".

Derek said, "how do you play that goddess"?, she said, "somebody says something like for example I could say never have I ever kissed another woman and everybody that had kissed another woman would take a drink". He laughed and said, "that sounds like we're all going to be drunk soon", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "what's the matter hotstuff are ya chicken"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "ohhhhhh hell no", he looked at Rossi and said, "pour that stuff Dave I got a game to win", she laughed and said, "whateverrrrr hotstuff" as Dave started pouring the dark liquid into everybodys cups. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mever Have I Ever-Ch 2 JJ smiled and said, "alright I'll go first", she took a deep breath and said, "never have I ever had sex on a ferris wheel" and she watched as Derek,  
Hotch, Emily and Dave chugged their drinks. She looked around and said, "oh my god you are all really telling me that you've done that"?, they all nodded their heads yes and she laughed as she said, "alright Dave it's your turn".

Dave said, "okayyyyyy, never have I ever kissed another mans girl", he watched as Derek and Reid downed their drinks, JJ said, "Spencer who did you kiss"?, he said, "you Jayje, don't you remember you were dating Phil and I kissed you and". She covered his mouth with her finger and said, "they don't need to know that".

Dave said, "alright Aaron it's your turn", he said, "alright, never have I ever worn pantyhose" and he watched as of course the three girls chugged their drinks but he laughed when Derek chugged his to. Penelope said, "okay I think I speak for eveybody when I say we want to hear the story about this hotstuff", everybody nodded their heas yes.

He leaned back against his desk and said, "okay it was a couple of nights before Halloween and I was 18 years old, I couldn't decide what I was going to dress up as soooooo I was going through my closet and when I couldn't find anything I headed to mas closet". Everybody was all ears as he said, "I found some pantyhose and an old party dress of mas soooooooo I tried them both on and of course when I got fully dressed in comes mom, Sarah and Desi and let me just say that it was a longgggggg time before I lived that down", everybody laughed.

Derek said, "alright baby girl it's your turn", she sighed and said, "never have I ever made love in the storage closet on the second floor" and she watched as everybody but herself and Derek downed their drinks. She looked at Derek and said, "well hotstuff I guess we are the only two storage closet virgins".

He smiled as he ran his hand down her arm and said, "wellllll we can always take care of that sweetness", she grinned and said, "are you getting drunk handsome"?, he said, "nahhhhhhhhh not me baby girl". She smiled and said, "alright Em it's your turn, she said, "alright, never have I ever cried to get out of a ticket" and they watched as JJ and Penelope downed their drinks.

Dave said, "really kitten, you cried to get out of a ticket"?, she said, "sad but true my italian stallion, sad but true", he said, "what did you do to get pulled over"?. she said, "welllllllll I was trying to get home and I was speeding". Derek said, "how fast were you going"?, she mumbled something and he said, "what was that baby"?, she looked at him and said, "80 in a 45".

Derek said, "damn sweetness, what was the hurry"?, she said, "welllllll that was a long time ago hotstuff the reason I was in a hurry isn't important,  
what is important is that I got my way out of a ticket by crying". She looked at JJ and said, "alright Jayje it's your turn"?, she hiccuped and said, "alrightttttttttie, never have I ever had sex on an elevator".

She watched in shock as everbody else but her downed their drinks, she said, "alright Dave it's your turn", he said, "never have I everrrrrr french kissed a man". The girls all laughed as they downed their drinks, he said, "what, haven't any of you men experimented"?, Derek said, "helllllllll no man".

Dave laughed and said, "Aaron it's your turn", he said, "never have I ever watched another couple have sex"?, he watched and was pleasantly surprised that nobody but Dave downed his drink". He smiled and said, "don't knock it until you've tried it", Hotch said, "alright Morgan it's your turn", he took a deep breath and said, "never have I ever been about to pee like a racehorse like I am now".

Everybody stood up and said one by one, "now that you mention it I could definitley go", they then headed toward the bathrooms, Derek and Penelope were first to finish and come out into the hall. Derek walked over and said, "soooooo princess are you game"?, she looked at him and said, "wh wh what are you talking about stud"?, he said, "come on baby don't you remeberrr we're storage closet virgins"?, she laughed and said, "oh yeah I remember".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "sooooooo are you game"?, she swallowed hard and said, "are you serious"?, he said, "yepppppp", she bit down on her lip as she nodded her head yes. He was all smiles as he gently pulled her toward the closest storage closet at the end of the hall, when they stepped inside he gently cupped her face and leaned in for a kiss.

When they pulled apart he smiled and said, "ohhhh hell yeah", Penelope giggled as he pulled the door together and then leaned in for another passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

Never Have I Ever-Ch 3

When JJ and Emily came out of the bathroom they looked around and couldn't see any sign of Penelope, JJ looked at her friend and said, "do you think it worked"?, she put her finger to her lips and said, "sshhhhhh, let's go see". They both drunkenly headed toward the end of the hall to the storage closet.

Emily leaned up against the door and then turned to JJ and smiled when she heard panting and low moaning coming from inside, she grabbed JJ by the hand and pulled her back to join the rest of the team. When they got back to the bullpen Dave said, "where are Morgan and Penelope"?, Emily said, "wellll it seems they are together in the closet", everybody in unison said, "FINALLY".

Derek slid his hand up under Penelopes skirt and caressed her wetness through her panties, Penelope moaned as he thrusted his tongue inside her very eager mouth. As their tongues battled for control Derek slid her panties down over her hips and smiled against her lips as they puddled at her feet in the floor.

Derek kissed his way from her lips to the curve of her neck, as his lips touched her creamy skin he couldn't believe that the thing he had dreamed of for years was finally happening. Penelope wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him back up to her, seconds later they were both practically growling as their lips met again in a fiery kiss.

Hotch laughed as he downed another drink and said, "alrighttttt, never have I ever worn high hills", JJ and Emily giggled as them along with Reid downed their drinks. Dave started laughing and fell back in the floor, Reid hiccuped and said, "what's wrong with you Dave"?, he said, "I can see you trying to walk in spiked heels".

JJ covered her mouth and said, "awwwwww honey, maybe we can experiment when we finally get to go home"?, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and said, "sounds good Jayje". Reid said, "okay for this one I think we should change the name of the game", everybody looked at him and Emily said, "whyyyyyyy"?, he said, "just trust me".

He took a deep breath and said, "never did I ever think those two would pull their heads out of their asses and make a move", everybody laughed as they downed their drinks. Dave sighed and said, "I wonder how much longer we are gonna be stuck here", Emily said, "oh that's easy Dave, we aren't really stuck here".

Hotch said, "say whatttt"?, Dave laughed and said, "the blizzard wasn't real Aaron", he looked at Emily and she said, "earlier today JJ and I put the game idea into Penelopes head for another time and when she thought we were stuck here it was the first game idea that popped into her mind". Hotch wobbily stood up and said, "so we aren't really trapped here"?, they all shook their heads no".

Dave said, "don't worry a cab will be here in a few minutes to pick us up", Hotch said, "but our nannies both called and", Reid said, "we had to make it look legit or Penelope and Morgan wouldn't have believed it". Emily said, "yeah it wasn't really on my news feed but they both thought it was", he smiled and said, "ya know that when they find out what you've done they might be mad".

JJ and Emily looked at each other and in unison said, "NAHHHHH", Dave said, "they will be buying us all things for finally making them realize that they were meant to be together. Reid stood up and caught himself on the desk and said, "yeah and it's about time with all the distractions like Tamara,  
Jordan, Savannah, Kevin and Sam, it wasn't looking like this was going to happen", they all nodded in agreement.

Hotch wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "let's go home beautiful", she said, "good idea, good idea", everybody quietly grabbed their things and headed toward the elevator. As the doors closed JJ and Emily couldn't help but smile knowing that their plan to get Derek and Penelope together had finally worked.

Penelope tossed Dereks belt aside and said, "are you sure about this"?, he crashed his mouth to hers again and said, "more than sure, what about you,  
is it the booze talking for you"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I want you hotstuff, I want you more than I ever thought possible", he smiled as they slid their way down to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Never Have I Ever-Ch 4

Derek rolled Penelope over onto her back and hovered over her for a few seconds, he then caressed her cheek and said, "you are so beautiful baby girl,  
so damn beautiful". She smiled as she pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips and said, "so are you my love, so are you", she licked her lips and moaned in appreciation as his erection sprang free.

Penelope pulled him down into another passionate kiss, as they exchanged kiss after kiss Derek wasted no more time as he lined himself up at her hot and very wet entrance. Penelope then arched her back and moaned against his lips as he thrusted himself inside her, she quickly wrapped her legs around his body urging him even deeper still inside her.

Derek had wanted their first time together to be perfect with candles, flowers, romantic music but romance wasn't in material things it was all about how you felt about the person you were with and judging from the moans coming from both of them romance was definitley filling the air. Derek and his baby girl moved as one each working to build the other to a very explosive orgasm.

The storage closet was filled with the sounds of their moans as he pounded in and out of her, Penelope smiled against Dereks neck as she gently bit down on the warm skin. Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt Penelopes nails raking up and down his back, Penelope surprised Derek by rolling them over so that she was on top.

Derek put his hands on her hips and said, "ohhhhh yeah sweetness", his hands then slipped up to palm her breasts, he licked his lips and said, "you have the most amazing breasts goddess". She arched her back as she started riding him hard and fast, she screamed his name as he started tugging at her erect nipples.

He could tell that she wasn't going to be able to last much longer so when she started tightening up around him he rolled them back over and pounded into her over and over until they both came moaning each others names. Derek hovered over her and smiled down as he said, "are you alright"?, all she could do was nod her head yes as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded all over her.

Derek kissed her lips gently before collapsing on the floor beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest. She looked up at him and said, "what did we just do"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "we just made mad passionate love sweetness, that's what we just did".

He then caressed her cheek and said, "you look so beautiful, your skin is so pink and warm and you were without a doubt a maz ing", she laughed and said,  
"ya know I'm not so drunk anymore". He smiled and said, "yeah me either", she sighed and bit down on her lip and said, "do you regret us hooking up just now"?, he shook his head and said, "hell no, do you realize how long I've wanted us to do that"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I've wanted to do this since I called you by the wrong name all those years ago".

She smiled and said, "re re really"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes really, you are my baby girl, my sweetness, my goddess and you definitely just rocked my world". She laughed and said, "and I must say handsome that my world was also truly rocked", he sighed contently and said, "it's always nice to hear that a man can rock his womans world".

She looked up at him and said, "your woman"?, he said, "yes my woman, you are my woman now and that isn't gonna change", she said, "but I'm not like the usual type of girl you date". He said, "no you aren't", she looked down and he put his finger under her chin and said, "you are perfect and they are farrrrrrr from that".

Penelope said, "I'm not perfect handsome", he said, "to me you are baby girl, to me you are", he then rolled her onto her back and crashed his lips against hers. She cupped his face in her hands and said, "make love to me again hotstuff", he grinned and said, "your wish is my command", he quickly got between her legs and said, "we've wasted enough time baby girl".

As he thrusted himself back inside her she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yes, ohhhhhhhh yessssss", the happy couple spent the next several hours making up for lost time.


	5. Chapter 5

Never Have I Ever-Ch 5

Penelope opened her eyes and found herself naked and alone, she raised up and started crawling around looking for her clothes, as she started putting her clothes on she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Derek. As she was putting her shirt on she couldn't help but smile as she rubbed the sensitive part of her neck where just hours earlier Derek was trying to devour her.

The smile soon fell as she wondered if Derek had realized what a mistake them having sex was, she bit down on her lip as the memories of their multiple sessions filled her mind. She took a deep breath as she headed toward the door, as she put her hand on the knob the door flew open and Derek said, "and just where are you going"?, she tried to push past him but he shut the door.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "please let me by", he put the stuff down on the shelf and said, "nooooooo sweetness", he cupped her face and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "I just realized that what happened between us was". He kissed her lips gently and said, "it was meant to be my very beautiful baby girl".

She turned and walked to the other end of the closet and said, "Derek, I don't want to lose what we had", he followed her across the room and wrapped his arms around her and said, "nothing and I do mean nothing will ever change the way I feel about you". She turned in his arms and said, "but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "nothing baby girl".

Penelope couldn't help but smile as Derek leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "now where are you going"?, she said, "wellllllll I woke up naked and alone and I thought that you regretted us getting together". He shook his head and said, "I will neverrrrrr ever regret us getting together".

He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and said, "I have loved you since the first day I saw you but one thing after another would get between us and I was so afraid that I was going to lose you to Sam". She wrapped her arms around her and rested her forehead against his and said, "against you hotstuff nobody else stands a chance".

He smiled and said, "I feel the same way sweetness", she started straightening her hair and said, "I wonder how everybody else is doing"?, he said, "I need to tell you something". She said, "and what would that be"?, he said, "the blizzard was a sham, there was no blizzard and after you and I came in here the rest of the team went home".

She said, "are you fracking kidding me"?, he laughed and said, "sadly no", she walked by him and said, "ohhhhhh they are going to pay for ev", he stopped her and pulled her in his arms and crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart she said, "did you just use a kiss to shut me up"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "it worked didn't it"?, she sighed happily and said, "ohhh yeah it did". She said, "but seriously, where were you"?, he said, "I went to get us something to eat so that way before the gang gets here we can slip out and be back at my place".

She said, "ohhhhhh you do think of everything don't you hotstuff"?, he winked at her and said, "I try baby girl, I try", they sat down on the floor and he handed her a bag and sat there drinking his coffee and eating on his sandwich just waiting for her reaction. She opened her sandwich and looked up at him and started squealing, "OHHHHHHH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS"?, he smiled and said, "I do know what this is".

She then watched as he took the ring off top of her sandwich and said, "Penelope Garcia my beautiful baby girl will you do me the honor of becoming my blushing bride"?, her heart raced as he slipped the ring on her finger. She looked up at him and she couldn't remember how to talk, he said, "baby are you alright"?, she just looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

Derek said, "come on baby use those words you are so famous for", she leaned in and cupped his face in her hands and said, "yes Derek my sexy sexy hotstuff, I'll marry you". Soon their food was nothing but an afterthought as clothes went flying everywhere and it didn't take long before the room was filled with the sounds of their moans as they celebrated their newfound engagement.

One chapter left


	6. Chapter 6

Never Have I Ever-Ch 6

The Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Penelope smiles as JJ pulls her veil down over her face, she turns and says, "well ladies, how do I look"?, everybody in unison said, "beautiful", she held out her shaking hand and said, "what if he's changed his mind, what if he doesn't want to marry me, what if"?, Fran put her hand on Penelopes baby bump and said, "honeyyyyy calm down".

She started taking some deep breaths and said, "sorry Fran", she hugged her future daughter in law and said, "honey nerves are perfectly normal", JJ and Emily both nodded their heads in agreement. She smiled and said, "I wonder how my hotstuff is doing"?, they were pulled from their conversation by a knock at the door.

Emily walked over and opened the door and said, "come in Dave", he walked into the room and said, "well well don't you ladies look beautiful"?, Fran said, "we have a nervous bride on our hands here Dave". He laughed and said, "yeah there is a nervous groom downstairs to", Penelope said, "how nervous is he"?, Dave said, "he is saying, what if she doesn't walk up that aisle, what if she doesn't love me".

Penelope said, "awwwww my poor hotstuff", Dave said, "yeah, they are having a hard time keeping him calm", Dave looked at his watch and said, "are you about ready kitten"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be". Everybody one by one started hugging her as they made their way out into the other part of the church.

Dave held out his arm and said, "you look like a princess", she rubbed her stomach and said, "a fat princess", he laughed and said, "no mam, you are a beautiful and I mean radiantly beautiful princess". She raised her veil just enough to kiss his cheek and said, "thanks Dave", he smiled as he held out his arm for her.

Derek was starting to get nervous, it was time and the music wasn't starting, he looked at Hotch and said, "I knew it man, she ain't coming", Hotch opened his mouth to say something when the music started. He watched calmly as JJ and Emily made their way to the front of the church but when the bridal march started his heart started racing.

He couldn't stop smiling as he watched his beautiful bride as she made her way toward him, she was practically glowing, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a woman like her in his life. Before he knew it they were standing beside him and Dave put her hand in Dereks before walking back over and joining Fran and the girls on the seat.

The minister smiled as he started the ceremony, he told of their love and how they were meant to be together, as he continued he asked who gave the bride to the groom?, Dave stood up and said, "her team and I do" before sitting back down in his seat, he smiled at the happy couple as he asked for their rings.

After being handed the rings he said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows is this correct"?, they both looked at each other and then at the minister and said in unison, "yes sir". He looked at Derek and said, "slide the ring on Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are most amazing woman I have ever met, you keep me going, you are my guiding light, you are the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child and today you become my wife and the woman I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with",  
earning a smile from Penelope.

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "I don't know what I would do without you, you are my life, my love and the other part of my heart", the minister then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope slide the ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows". She nervously put the ring on his finger and took a deep breath.

She smlied and said, "Derek, you are my best friend, my hotstuff, the love of my life, the father of our unborn child and today you become my loving husband and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". Derek smiled as she said, "I promise in front of our family and friends today that I will love you forever".

The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined speak now or forever hold your peace", after a few seconds he smiled and said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". He closed his bible and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek raised the veil and said, "I love you", she wiped away a tear and said, "I love you to", he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen please allow me to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and smiled as the room was filled with cheers and the sound of hands clapping as he leaned in for another kiss from his beautiful wife. As they stood there he grinned and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", they intertwined their fingers as they stood happily in front of the church filled with their family and friends.

Fran couldn't help but smile as she watched her son happily kissing his bride as she watched them heading back up the aisle to start their married life together.


End file.
